


sun can still shine at night

by abeyance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Start Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: @ jj and rian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, ForceBond, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Nightmares, POV Kylo Ren, Post TLJ, Post canon, but no parents, cheek caressing, forcetime calls, hand porn mention, not like anyone has them anyway, rey has a nightmare, why would she have those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Ben absently force-visits Rey when she is having a nightmare.





	sun can still shine at night

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea and i wrote it within and hour and a half, so sorry if it sucks and doesnt make sense. more reylo stuff to come, this was testing my style with the fandom. tell me if you enjoyed it by leaving a review/kudos, its very much appreciated!

He never thought he would feel such a feeling.

There was pain - everywhere, the stark reminder of his impulsive mind. Torn between his training and  _ Rey. Not lightness. Just Rey. And her hope she somehow saw in him; how he couldn’t see much of it as she closed the doors to their last bridged visit. _

__

But there was also warmth. It contrasted in the chill of his room unnaturally. There was another side to it, breaking him into a cold sweat.

Soon the warmth turned into plain heat, blandly suffocating. Eye locked open, eyeing the probable cool tile floor while amongst his mattress and blanket.

And then more pain, a different kind. It wasn't how he felt knowing his parents sent him off, but the feeling of abandonment is always the same in a way, no matter the voluntary circumstance. 

The cool tile turned to yellow sand.

He threw the blanket off of him, rolling out of his bed onto the grains. He felt his blanket come with him, but when he turned it was gone. As was his room; nothing was left but a planet anyone could name; Jakku.

He took his hands and swiped at the ground. There was no tile underneath. Nothing but sand, sand, sand.

The roaring of an aircraft came from afar and he searched the sky. Surely someone was coming to save him. 

Or he was left there on purpose.

Directly above him, one was fluttering down to land. It was too close for the low hum of its engine his ears picked up, but that was the only sound he heard. His eyes found a figure standing it the distance. He ran to it. Much too quickly than it would need to take, but he thought nothing of it as he reached the silhouette. 

_ Rey _ .

She had a hint of a smile on her face. It was ghostly, but he wanted to keep it forever in his memory. 

She didn't seem to see him. She looked straight through his chest as he analyzed her appearance; it was the same as when he had approached her in the forest for the first time. 

He noted her stuttering inhale at a point and twisted to see why. 

It was a ship he'd never seen before but was oddly so familiar, drilled into his mind like a distant memory from long ago. Its door had opened shining blue light from it.  The brightness blacked out the feature of two figures who emerged from the ship but it no denied it was a man and woman. 

Rey started walking forward with the smile growing. He stepped aside just in time for their touch to only be a wish. His eyes followed her as she walked closer, and closer, and closer -

_ Boom. _

The yellow hue around him faded into the same blue of the ship he just watched blow up. His shock brought him to the ground. Surely with how close he'd been, some debris must've hit him - but now pain surfaced.  He glanced frantically, breathing heavy, until realizing the tile had returned.

Another presence was felt.

His eyes trailed from the floor to where he slept, the cot he rolled out of what felt like centuries before. Since then something took his place, something fragile under his hulky thread of a blanket.

_ Rey. _

He imagined what she would look like when she was at peace, with no tension in her brows and her shoulders loose. The closest he’d seen to it was when he knocked her unconscious the night he killed his father.

Her countenance told him he'd have to wait a bit longer to see it again.

His cold sweat made sense when he noticed the glimmer on her cheekbone, which was a little more sharper than the last time he saw it. Her lips chapped at the pattern of uneven exhales she took. Her hand twitched. Her neck jerked. She was not at peace. 

He rolled to his feet but stayed low as he took two strides toward her to sit on the floor by the edge of the mattress.  _ His  _ mattress. If she were awake their distance would be uncomfortable. His gaze would be too intent to keep. 

The brisk sound of cloth moving told him her legs twinged. Her neck hollowed as she moved her body to her back but kept her face firmly against the cushion under her head. Her lips formed audibly incoherent words, but due to her state it was clear;  _ No, please no. _

He watched in helplessness. He could feel the dread through her, her own pain.

On top of his, it was unbearable.

He didn't want her to experience a fraction of it. And because of his  _ uselessness _ , his lack of physical presence, it was worse than her being in the hands of Snoke. 

This time, he knew exactly how she felt. This time, it wasn't something she could just give up to avoid the pain. This time -

This time, Ben couldn't save her.

And so he watched her thrash, her cheeks wet with tears amongst the sweat, her hair sticking to it. 

And made sure to feel  _ every. Bit of it _ .

The heat of her body against the freeze of the room, her hollow hole of mystery in her heart, opening into a void of betrayal and hope and abandonment and pain, pain,  _ pain. _

He wanted so desperately to wipe the salty sweat away, knowing it was going to burn her eyes. Like the time she was it the rain, he wanted to take some of it from her. 

_ The rain _ .

They connected. In some way. Through the bridge of vision, there was some sense of touch.

He brushed a hand to his scalp. It came back wet. He looked back to her to see a hair that was once plastered to her forehead was now moved to the side.he ran a hand through his hair and her own followed as if she had done it herself.

Tentatively now, he brought his palm to his forearm and rubbed his thumb along his skin. He studied her body for any reaction and found nothing. He still continued, only adding his index. 

It took time, but slowly he found the column of her neck started to soften. He, at pace, added more fingers and distance, and soon he had started to calm her whole arm with his hand.

How he wished to touch her. Although it was probably sticky in her state, he wanted to feel the arms she muscled herself, the tanned complexion under his ivory fingers. But there would yet no reason to and had already caused her enough uncomfort. Within her life and her mind. How many times has his own conflict kept her up at night?

The night with the burning fire. When she had summoned him when he was already prepared to go to her anyway. He felt the darkness of that cave, the panic and water filling her lungs, the curiosity. And in the end, Confusion. Disappointment. So much of his familiarity.

He felt the same feeling of sun and snow combining into a frenzy that night that he had in his present. Removing his glove, his mask of mercilessness, reaching out and feeling her skin. It had been a long time since he had touched someone else in a humane way. And what it brought he his desire of his future, and of Rey’s, that longing he tugged on to attach to followed by it. The panic of what his uncle would make of her, the torment he had previously made of his training. And the relief to see she was the same when she showed at his ship. The realization that her vision had brought her happier thoughts than their galaxy they lived in as it gave him. The hopefulness that their fingertips colliding brought her. 

Hope. Rey was the owner of it.

And yet there she was, something of her own possession eating away at her in her sleeping hours. 

Like she had so many times, he needed to attempt to fix it. 

He removed his hand from his arm and watched the bumps on her own form. His elbow rested on the rim of his bed, and he lowered his hand to be inches from her cheek.

Hesitantly, Ben placed it there.

Frankly his hand was too big for her face, but he cupped her jaw to the side of her head and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, as he did with her arm minutes ago.

She relaxed, and he knew his idea had worked, that her mind had filled with whatever it is her mind wanted her to have.

And it was so, so beautiful.

 

In a blink he himself saw a glimpse; Rey’s eyes had opened, and there was white light flooding the room as opposed to blue. Her hair was clean, not in such a night-terror state. And she was smiling. Widely.

In a second blink, the solemn room pieced back together. He stared at an empty bedspread, hand outstretched to nothing.

+  
  


_fin._


End file.
